My Scary Dream
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'My Scary Dream' In my dream, I woke up in my bed and it was bright outside. I decided to go outide for a walk around my front and backyard. I grabbed my bike and rode it around my home. Then at blinding speed, I fell off my bike and my knee ended up getting scraped badly. I immediately went inside to wrap my knee in bandages. I went to the nearest bathroom in my house since there were two. I opened a cabinet with a first aid kit. I found bandages along with band-aids and rubbing alcohol. Without thinking, I grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and poured some of the rubbing alcohol and rubbed it on my injury. I felt the stinging pain of the rubbing alcohol. My injury hurt a lot, but I still managed to wrap my knee with the bandages. I heard the sound of the Garbage Truck passing by then I then remembered that my bike crashed around the garbage can. I rushed outside ignoring the pain in my knee. I was fast even though I was limping. I grabbed my bike and the Garbage Truck was 20 feet away. I dragged my bike around as it made a screching noise and it started sparking. Then it started a small fire trail. Some of the fire spread on my leg, so I ran to the kitchen. Then painfully pushed my leg onto the sink and turned on the water faucet. It washed off the blaze on my leg but the fire spread up to my arm. I panicked and put my arm under the faucet. The fire washed away. Then I went back outside to properly place my bike. I put it on the house wall under the porch. I then noticed something leaning outside the garbage can. I walked towards it and realized it was a dummy. Then closer to the garbage can I realized it was Slappy The Dummy. In case you didn't know who that is. Slappy the Dummy is a ventriloquist dummy from the Children's literature bookseries Goosebumps. He is brought to life by speaking a phrase on a card in his tuxedo pocket. It can't remember what they were but I noted myself to not read them outloud only in my mind because Slappy is evil. I pulled him out and then walked away from the oder in the garbage. I searched for the card in his tuxedo pocket. Yet he didn't have a card. I went inside bringing Slappy along. I sat him in a chair. Then I stared at him for what felt like an hour trying to see if he was alive. He didn't even move an inch. I thought that meant he wasn't alive and maybe he was just a replica. So I brought him inside my room, sitting him close to my bed. Then I went back to sleep to relieve myself of all the scary near death experiences I had today. I woke up at 1 AM then I saw Slappy at my bed on my injured leg. He then slammed his wooden hand on it. I screamed in agony then pushed him off. He didn't break but he stood there leaning lifeless. I decided to put him in my closet. I locked the closet then put a chair along with a '''GIANT '''stack of homework. I woke up then I wondered in my dream why my parents weren't there. I realized losing my parents was one of my greatest fears. By Sketchlooksatwiki Category:Dreams Category:Nightmares Category:Long Dreams Category:Emotional Dreams Category:Sketchlooksatwiki's Dreams